


Josh Pun

by suicider00m



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bad Puns, Dun Puns, Fluff, josh is really dun with him, tyler makes a lot of puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicider00m/pseuds/suicider00m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt: “If I strangled you to death and showed the jury every pun you’ve ever told me, they wouldn’t convict me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Josh Pun

“Hey Josh.”

“Hmm?”

“You shine as bright as the Josh Sun.”

“Oh my god.”

-

“Are you really going to carry me?”

“I’ll try. I mean, you weigh a Josh Ton.”

[a heavy sigh]

-

“Are you Josh Done with the phone charger?”

“Just because you said that, no.”

-

“What do you mean they lost half my kit?!”

“I know, man. This is just Dunacceptable.”

“I hate you.”

“...”

“They seriously did lose like half of your drums, though.”

-

“Take that!”

“Congratulations, you Josh Won.”

[the sound of a game controller hitting the floor]

“Dude, where are you going? We’ve still got two races!”

-

“Hey man, is it cool if I drink the last Redbull?”

“Aww, but then we’ll have Josh None.”

[the sound of a can being opened and then a shriek]

“Dude! I’m gonna be all sticky now, that’s really Duncool.”

[more shrieking]

-

“If you were a piece of bread, you’d be a Josh Bun.”

“Can you not?”

“Do you not like all my Josh Puns?”

“If I strangled you to death and showed the jury every pun you’ve ever told me, they wouldn’t convict me.”

“Well, you’re not very Josh Fun.”

“...”

“Hey Tyler?”

“Yeah?”

“You better Josh Run.”


End file.
